


The first bite is the deepest

by CameToWin



Series: Fomegaverse Rules and Works [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Hinata, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Claiming Bites, F/M, Heat Cycles, fomegaverse, omega!sasuke, technically set during Boruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameToWin/pseuds/CameToWin
Summary: Hinata knew that Sasuke wanted her to claim him. She understood him in a certain way. Somehow, his wife leaving him wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. It was aching for her that bothered him. He didn’t want to lie in an unfamiliar bed and moan for a woman who didn’t want him. Hinata wouldn’t come to him and soothe his aches either, but she wouldn’t do so because she was already married. Not because she hated him, resented his absence, his silence, and had grown cold to him, chilled to the bone by his coldness to her.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Fomegaverse Rules and Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	The first bite is the deepest

**Author's Note:**

> For the basic rules of the fomegaverse, see here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185183

Sasuke appeared at Hinata’s kitchen table one painfully bright January morning. She was watching the breakfast dishes. She felt him appear, and nearly said he and Sakura were more alike than they knew. 

Sakura had shown up at much the same time three months ago, to tell Hinata she had filed for divorce. She was banking on an old law. If a ninja didn’t return at the expected end of a mission, their spouse could file for divorce. If the divorce was not contested in the same length of time as the mission again, it was finalized. 

Nevermind that sometimes Sasuke’s missions were classified, that they couldn’t be put to a strict timeline like an escort mission. Sakura hadn’t come to be talked out of it. She had come to announce it. Like a soft opening for her new single status, checking to see where the reactions lay. 

It had taken Hinata a few minutes of well meant arguing to figure that out. She didn’t have to guess what Sasuke wanted. She could smell him, even across the room, over the warm, soapy scent of dishwater. Hinata never understood the appeal of Sasuke’s pheromones. Sakura and Ino went wild for the sharp scent, so different from the warm musk Naruto radiates whether he’s in heat or not. 

Sasuke smells like blood, like ink, like crisp new paper. 

It’s strong now. He waited too long, let his heat get too close. He has handed Hinata far too much power. 

Hinata leaned over the bar separating the kitchen from the dining table. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Sasuke studied her face for a moment. He looks at everyone this way, seizes them up to their face. It‘s a mark of arrogance, the habit of a man who assumes his opinion carries such weight that people will allow him to study them in hopes that he will approve. 

Hinata ducked back farther into the kitchen. “I’m going to have some tea.” She put the electric kettle on and walked over to the table.

Sasuke put his hand palm down on the table and looked her right in the eye. “I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?”

Sasuke watched her face, probably trying to gauge how much she knew. “Sakura no longer wants anything to do with me.”

“I know.”

“My next heat is coming.”

“I know.”

“Her bite may still be affecting me.”

“You haven’t seen her in six months.” Mating bites usually lasted one or two heats. If Sakura renewed her bite the last time she saw him then Sasuke was on his second heat without her. “Don’t you have suppressants?”

“I am required to have one natural heat a year.”

Hinata nodded. Spending too long on suppressants could weaken the immune system, or cause a heat to start suddenly and without warning when the body didn’t like it. 

The kettle beeped. Hinata rose and found a mug and a tea bag. She poured the hot water over the bag, watched the liquid dampen the fabric and send waves of amber billowing out. 

She watched Sasuke behind her. His expression did not change. Thin-lipped determination, with an edge of fear. 

Hinata knew that Sasuke wanted her to claim him. She understood him in a certain way. Somehow, his wife leaving him wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. It was aching for her that bothered him. He didn’t want to lie in an unfamiliar bed and moan for a woman who didn’t want him. Hinata wouldn’t come to him and soothe his aches either, but she wouldn’t do so because she was already married. Not because she hated him, resented his absence, his silence, and had grown cold to him, chilled to the bone by his coldness to her. 

It was about pride. Hinata could understand that. 

Hinata returned to the table with her tea. 

“Do you need to stay in our guest room? I’m sure it’s better than the hospital.”

“I want you to claim me.”

Hinata’s eyes went wide. “What? Why?” Hinata lowered her voice and leaned towards Sasuke as though scandalized. “Sasuke, I’m  _ married _ .”

Sasuke grit his teeth. Pheromones radiated from him like the steam rising off Hinata’s tea. “I know that. I was there. I just-I won’t pine for her. She can leave me without a word, but she can’t leave me wanting her.”

Hinata shook her head, but her mouth watered. “I can’t do that. I love Naruto-”

“You loved him the last time I asked you this.”

Hinata recoiled as though struck, but she knew this was coming. 

Sasuke hadn’t chosen Hinata to ask such a wild question on a whim. In the tear blurred days that followed the fourth world war, Hinata had found Sasuke in the hallway on his way to the heat ward. It was three in the morning, the hospital was quiet if not deserted, and Sasuke had hoped to make the transition in secrecy. And then Hinata had come barreling around the corner, awake and mildly frenzied. She had awoken like someone had screamed in her ear, but there was no sound to be heard, save the quiet breathing of the three other women in her room. She had tried to lie still and drift back to sleep, but her heart was pounding, sweat was stuck to her skin, and she had to move, check the perimeter, see the peace of the night with her own two eyes. 

Sasuke was wearing a thin white robe, already translucent with sweat in places. His cheeks were burning, and the daze in his eyes would have told her his heat was starting even if the sight of her hadn’t immediately brought out a wave of his pheromones. The scent was so strong and acidic it seemed the strike her. 

Hinata stared at him, wild-eyed and confused. It was the time of night when real life was the dream. A primal part of her brain registered an Omega, and her cunt clenched, trying to tell her what she should do with him. 

Sasuke was quicker on the uptake. His eyes narrowed. “You. You’re Naruto’s…”

“I love him,” Hinata said, over loud, trying to make her own ears hear the words and send them to her alarmingly wet pussy. 

“Yes.” Sasuke nodded to himself. “So you would never admit to biting me. He could never know.”

“Why would I do it then?”

Sasuke’s smile was bleak and bitter. It was a smile the same way a burnt out, lighting struck piece of charcoal is a tree. “All Alphas want to claim. Naruto’s never given you the chance, and you’re too sweet to ask for it from anyone, but I am offering it to you. I am giving you full permission.”

Hinata had taken two steps towards him without thinking. But when she tried to think that word echoed in her head.  _ Permission.  _ A snake hissing in her ear, telling her it was alright. How many incredibly handsome Omegas had she ignored, when she knew she could have them with a few words? How many chances had she passed up, waiting for Naruto to be comfortable, to want her, to give her that permission?

Sasuke was pressed up against the hospital wall, Hinata’s hands fisted in his robe, twisting it open, away from his neck. She couldn't unclench them, but she could fight through the rising haze in her brain and open her mouth only enough to say: “Why do you want this?”

“Even if I can’t have the Alpha I want, it’ll make my heat easier.”

“Shorter,” Hinata corrected him. Her face was too close to his neck. She could smell the natural, slightly sour scent of his sweat. It was comfortingly human unlike his caustic mix of blood and ink. 

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, presenting his neck for her teeth. She could see the faint scars along the juncture between his neck and shoulder. They throbbed like neon to her lust glazed eyes. 

“Who…?” She choked out.

“It didn’t matter. Anyone. Itachi, once.”

Hinat’s ears heard the terrible things Sasuke was saying, but she couldn’t react properly. She should have dropped him, should have told him he needed far more comfort than a quickened heat would give him, but when she tried to tell herself how awful what he’d just said was, her own response was, ‘So bite him then. Blot out all those terrible bites with a good one.’

Sasuke gasped. 

Hinata had never bitten an Omega before, but between her own instincts and the scars already there to guide her she found the right spot and bit clear through the skin on her first try. 

Sasuke slid his hand up the back of her neck and twisted it in her hair, but if he was trying to pull her away his action had the opposite effect. She bore down harder, mouth filling with the blood Sasuke’s scent promised. She had heard that it was a myth that the length or depth of the bite made a difference, but with Sasuke’s flesh in her mouth, the muscles of his back spasming under her palms, his chest rising and falling rapidly against her own, his scent overwhelming her senses--She didn’t care about anything but leaving an indelible mark. She needed to claim him so thoroughly that any other attempt would be worthless, like trying to block the sun with saran wrap. 

Sasuke made a sound more like pain than shock, and Hinata finally unclamped her jaw. Sasuke hadn’t struggled, and her aim had been true, so the only mark was a broken, bloody oval, the impression of her teeth. As she watched, a trickle of blood spilled over his clavicle and reached his collar, the bright color blooming in the thin fabric. 

Hinata slowly let go of Sasuke, surprised when he slid down a little. Theoretically Hinata could push a man Sasuke’s side up a wall-it was not a particularly difficult task-but she had never thought she would be in a position when he would simply let her. Hinata shuddered to see Naruto go up against him. She never thought she could best him in combat.

She hadn’t, but it was still surreal. 

Hinata put her arm around his shoulders and helped him to the heat ward. It was quiet, not even guarded. The hospital was short-staffed, and there were far more important patients than Omegas healthy enough to be experiencing heat. 

Hinata left Sasuke at the hermetically sealed doors to the ward. Even having just claimed a male she didn’t trust herself to cross that barrier. The scent of so many Omegas in heat might dissolve her brain, an overwhelming pleasure. And if the taste of iron in her mouth was anything to go by, Hinata’s control could not be trusted. 

Hinata had liked carrying that secret, that she knew the pleasure of a mating bite before her marriage. Compared to how many people she had killed, having possibly helped a disturbed Omega was actually rather sweet. 

It wasn’t like Sasuke would ever tell anyone. 

Even when Hinata worried Naruto might somehow learn about it, she believed it would result in a fight, maybe some yelling, maybe some crying, Naruto would sleep at his office for a night or two, but then she would come to him, repentant, and he would admit there was no point in throwing their marriage away over a single claiming bite that occured before they had even gone on a date. 

She never expected Sasuke to come calling again.

But now that he was here, she wasn’t sure she could refuse him. He was in pain once again, and that smell of his, which she knew she didn’t like, and yet could stop inhaling…

“If you were to tell Naruto I bit you once, he would never believe you.” Hinata took a sip of tea, “And would you really want him to believe that you begged for it?”

“I didn’t beg.”

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but then Sasuke slid out of his chair to kneel on the floor before her. He shrugged his cloak off his shoulders, and with one deft movement unclasped his collar, revealing a thin slash of pale skin. 

“This is begging,” Sasuke whispered. “I just need your bite again. Just do it, and I will leave, and never ask this of you again. In another year I will certainly have something better planned.”

Under everything else Sasuke was radiating, Hinata could smell desperation. It was unfamiliar to her. Men in her family tended towards Alpha, and the only man she had ever been with was full of confidence and good cheer, especially when he believed he was about to get fucked. 

Hinata could blame the potent pheromones of an Omega about to enter his heat, but it was the tangible power she now wielded over the man on his knees before her that was making Hinata wet. 

Hinata shook her head, watched the horror rise in Sasuke’s eyes, before she put him out of his misery. “If you were really begging, you would bow properly.” She got out of her chair and stood before him as he prostrated himself. She could just see the flex of his back muscles, but what she was really eyeing was the back of his neck. 

“Alright. I will do this for you. Stand.”

Sasuke moved fast, but couldn’t quite manage grace. He pulled his shirt off and arched his neck. He tilted his head to the right, again. Hinata wasn’t sure why she remembered that from the last time they had done this. Nothing else was the same, and yet when her teeth sank in, it all came flooding back. 

Sasuke’s scent filled her mind, clouded her eyes with something dark. She had one arm around him, one hand at his waist. She held him until his blood filled her mouth, until she felt him weaken slightly, forced to lean against her.

She carefully wiped at her mouth as she released him. She couldn’t be caught with blood on her clothes. She was not prone to nosebleeds, and Naruto would surely scent blood that wasn’t hers. 

Sasuke clung to her, startling her. His pheromones rose, sending an answering pulse through her pussy. 

Hinata gasped. Sasuke hadn’t been close to his heat, he was practically on top of it. Her bite had jumpstarted it. And now she was holding a quivering Omega, fully in his heat, who she had just claimed. 

Hinata’s next clear thought was ‘I love skirts’. She was riding Sasuke, her panties pushed to one side, her skirt flipped up to her waist. His cock was deliciously thick, and curved so she couldn’t have ignored it if she tried. Sweat and precum were sticky on her thighs, and drooling from her pussy. The wet smack of her ass against his thighs was only drowned out by their harsh panting. 

Sasuke’s head was tilted back, his gasps sharp as sobs, his nails digging into the wood. 

‘Can’t have marks on the floor,’ Hinata thought, before grabbing his wrist and pinning it above his head. Sasuke groaned, and Hinata lowered her moth to his neck, leaving hickies of the normal, non-claiming variety. With every roll of her hips her orgasm came closer. She could feel Sasuke’s pulse through his wrist, keeping time with her movements. With just the right grind of her hips an orgasm overwhelmed her, shaking her so she screamed. She clamped down on Sasuke, knotting him, pulling an answering cry from his throat. Her pussy convulsed around him, pulling as much seed from his as she could get, and locking them together. 

Hinata could still feel the warmth of Sasuke releasing inside of her as her mind cleared. She watched his head loll, mindless with pleasure, and knew the singular delight of watching a man who had once terrorized her dreams reduced to a puddle of hormones. 

A few minutes later her knot eased enough that she could detach herself. If he had been Naruto, and they were tangled in bed together, she would have left it, happy to cuddle until she was fully relaxed.

She did not currently have that luxury. She pulled herself off Sasuke, ignoring his wince of pain. She had to remove her skirt and underwear, ditching her underwear in the hamper, and rubbing deodorant on the hem of her skirt to try and mask some of Sasuke’s scent. Half nude, she walked back to the kitchen and got out the sugar and flour. 

The rest of the day was spent in a haze. She took out recipes she hadn’t consulted in years, and read them carefully, making sure not to make any mistakes. She baked pound cake and checkerboard shortbread and praline cookies and in between she fucked Sasuke again and again. 

She learned the taste of his skin, the sharp way he inhaled just before he came. It was a crash-course in everything she had never wanted to know about Sasuke, a fitting title for the aggressive way she rode him. She didn’t ascribe to the idea that there was only one way to mate with an Omega, but there was sure as hell only one way to mate with this one. She needed to feel him underneath her, needed to press on his chest and let him desperately thrust up into her, feeling his thighs quiver against her own. 

When he wasn’t inside of her Sasuke curled up on the floor, loosely wrapped in his cloak. He looked like a large, tired raven. Hinata considered moving him, but the floor wouldn’t absorb the scent of their coupling, unlike the couch. 

It felt like the souls of a thousand adulterous women had filled Hinata’s body, whispering advice in her ears. When semen rolled down her thighs she knew to wipe it up with paper towels and flush them down the toilet. She kept a careful eye on the clock, and even overcooked a round of shortbread so if there was anything suspicious lingering under the delicious smell of baked goods, it was merely charred dough. 

Something like the fifth time she fucked Sasuke, his heat broke. He was soft when he pulled out, and his pheromones became slightly less overwhelming. It was three-fifteen. The kids would be home from school in about a half-hour, and Naruto soon after that. 

“You have to leave,” Hinata said, handing Sasuke his shirt. She also gave him a bag full of goodies. She probably should have given him more substantial to last him through his heat, but as it was she barely had enough for dinner. She had planned on going grocery shopping today. 

Sasuke pulled his clothes on, watching as she removed another round of cookies from the oven. 

“I will not ask this of you again,” He said. He seemed a little concerned, as though he had imposed on her terribly, instead of allowing her to cum on him again and again, until her pussy was so sore she would feel it for a week. 

“I hope you don’t have to.” Hinata gave him her biggest smile. “Be well.” She was surprised at how sincerely she meant it. 

Sasuke left out the back door, and Hinata left it open to air out the scent of sex and cool the hot kitchen. She took a shower, and blow-dried her hair. She would take a bath later, as she always did so Naruto didn’t notice anything, although she would have to apply a lot of conditioner so her hair didn’t get dried out. 

She was back in her skirt and a dry pair of underwear by the time Himawari and Boruto returned, red-faced and sniffling from the short walk home. She made them hot chocolate, though it was usually a rare treat, and by the time Naruto was home she had worked up a light sweat making dinner. 

“Hey, pralines!” Naruto said as soon as he came in, immediately grabbing one and popping it into his mouth. He surveyed the kitchen overflowing with baked goods. “What’s all this about?”

Hinata laughed. “I was making shortbread for book club tomorrow, and then I thought I should make you some pralines, and then I realized I could make pound cake, and the next thing I knew…”

Naruto laughed as well and drew her into a quick hug, kissing her temple. He did not stiffen or recoil, and neither did Hinata. She leaned against his warm chest and allowed herself to be held. 

“When’s dinner going to be ready?” Naruto asked as he crossed over to the table to give Boruto a peck on the cheek. 

Hinata followed him. “About ten minutes. I’ll just make a quick salad and we’ll be all set.” She glanced down and noticed a drop of blood on the floor. 

A quick swipe of her heel and it was just a brown smear, indistinguishable from spilled coco or a thousand other stains. 


End file.
